


The Stuff of Dreams

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Fluff, Romance, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione wants Ron, is this the moment?





	The Stuff of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

She had never felt such bliss. Her whole body was tingling with every touch. A sigh escaped her lips as his fingers slowly ran along her jaw and down the side of her neck. 

 

His lips were quickly following along the same path. 

 

Hermione arched her back as she felt his tongue run slowly around the ridge of her ear, his hot breath teasing the small hairs on the back of her neck. She suddenly felt his fingers softly brushing against the buttons of her shirt, as if he were asking for her permission to proceed. 

 

She could certainly never deny him;  she looked straight into his eyes as she slowly undid the top most buttons. Ron must never doubt that she wanted this, wanted him.

 

“God Hermione," Ron whispered, “I love you so damn much, and I swear to you now that I will never leave your side.”

 

“Ron please,” was all she could utter as she felt his lips follow his hands while they slowly parted her shirt. Hermione knew that she would never want to feel another man’s touch.

 

 

“Hermione,” he whispered against her breast.

 

_"Hermione, Hermione!”_

Damn, it was only Harry. 

Ron was still gone, it was just another dream.

 

Hermione looked up into Harry’s face, alarmed by what she saw. 'Oh God, he’s finally lost it,' she thought. Harry’s eyes were as big as saucers, and she knew he hadn’t smiled that big in weeks. _“What’s wrong? Harry? Are you alright?”_

_“Its okay, everything’s fine. More than fine. I’m great. There’s someone here.”_

_“What do you mean? Who-?”_

 

 

 

_A/N:  Italics belong to JKR from chapter 19 of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._


End file.
